


War Between Two Forces

by Lazuki



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazuki/pseuds/Lazuki
Summary: Mikey and April were transported into the Mystic underground to unlock and defeat a new evil rising in the underground. Without the help of Mikey's brothers, will Mikey and April be able to defeat the new force or will there be a new teammate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! Welcome to my first AU fan-fiction of ROTTMNT! It’s really cool that I could write story’s and words about this AU and I hope you enjoy this. I’ll give you information about this AU. This AU is specific for the characters April O Neil and Mikey. They are both warriors fighting off mystic animals and terrible protectors that have been corrupted by an evil force. April and Mikey are NOT going to ship in this place but will connect with sibling love. Other characters (such as the villains in the normal TMNT and the other turtles’ bros) will be in here but its main focus is on the duos and a new guest but won't show quite yet. Again, this is my first ever AU fan-fiction of ROTTMNT and I hope you enjoy this.

Mikey! Use your weapon and wrap it around the goo!” yelled Donnie while he was fighting off this huge piece of arm.

It was late at night and the boys were fighting this strange goo creature. It was green but a gradient of orange and black coming from the bottom. Arms of goo have appeared so many times that all of them have lost count. The goo kept coming and coming which was overwhelming for them to fight it off.

Mikey swung his weapon and wrap the string around the goo, and he pulled hard. Once he pulled the goo monster it was sliced in half and in a flash the goo has exploded.

“We have to get out of here!” Screamed Leo as the goo was coming closer.

Leo made a portal quickly but quickly jumped in and so did Donnie and Raph, but Mikey was too far away from the portal because he sliced the goo in half. He ran faster than ever to reach the portal but then his vision went white with yells and screams coming from the other portal.

He blacked out.

**Mikey POV:**

Everything is black. All I felt was nothing. I felt like I was floating in midair waiting quietly. I can’t feel anything; my whole body is numb with nothing to sense.

My mind is racing, and this loud ringing sound is getting louder and louder each second. Why is everything so loud!? Make it stop! I tried screaming for help, but my mouth is not opening. Am I dead? The loud ringing is getting louder and louder! It is making my whole head spin! Huh? Wait is that light? I see some light over there! Wait but I can’t move! I need to move I have too! I need to see my family, I need to see everyone, I NEED TO SEE APRIL!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes shot open. I woke up in a sweat and my eyes tearing from all the pain. My breathing was fast and my head hurts. I looked around my breathing still fast but slowing down and I look to see Donnie, Raph, Leo, and April all around me sleeping.

I looked at my arms and legs to see bandages wrapped around them. I touched my head and noticed some bandages wrapped around them. I took one last look and noticed I was in Don’s Lab. I remember the area I was in. It was just black. I remember saying their names and I screamed April’s name at the end. Why April’s name? Am I missing something I don’t know? My head started hurting and there was no water around.

I carefully slipped out of the bed and winced a bit but soon I slipped our of bed and tip toed my way towards the kitchen. I grabbed a glass out from the cabinet and poured some water in it. The ringing is still there but its faint. I took a sip of my water hoping the pain would go away.

“Mikey?” a soft voice asks and it scared the shell out of me leaving spitting out of my water.

The lights went on and the person who said my name was April. “Uh Hi?” I said putting down the water cup but in like a snap April hugged me so tightly.

“Oh, my goodness! You’re alive! Are you feeling alright? Do you need something?” Asked April hugging me tightly. Even though she doesn't train with is that much her strength is breaking my bone right now. “I’m fine April but could you put me down at least? Your breaking my back.” I said trying to keep my breathing steady. She let go of me and I finally had a chance to breathe! “Sorry! Just too excited to see you awake. Your brothers might cry too and give you a hug as well.” April said grabbing my glass to fill it up.

“Well Leo and Donnie’s hug would be Alright but Raph could actually destroy me.” I chuckled and she snicker as well. She handed me back my cup.

“So, April? Why are you awake?” I asked then she paused.

“Well I woken up from a dream when I was just in pure darkness, but I found light in the end.” She answered leaving me surprised. Did she have the same dream as me? I mean it could be a possibility, but did she? “Wait did you whole body go numb?” I asked. She looked back at me surprised. “Yeah, it felt like I was floating, and I couldn’t move.” She said.

“Did we have the same dream?” We both said at the same time.

We looked to each other in realization and started to talk about it. We chatting about the dream that was super similar to both of our dreams so it could be possible to have the same dream. Man, I sound like Donnie taking notes on a new mutant. Wait, Get back on topic Mikey. “So, then there was this light and-“ April was saying but she was cut off by something pulled her downwards. We both looked down to see a black mist grabbing onto Aprils leg. Then in a flick she was already being pulled into the earth! “MIKEY!” She screamed motioning her hand so I can grab it. I hold onto her hand and pulled up with all the strength I had left. But then I was now being pulled down into the earth.

I closed my eyes still holding onto April’s hand and not letting go.

I felt the tugging for a few minutes until I felt nothing. I had my eyes closed until I heard April gasped in delight. “Mikey open your eyes and see this!” She yelped.

I opened my eyes to slowly adjusting to the bright light until I saw something unexpected and beautiful.


	2. A Mission to Solve

I saw bright colorful lights all around the place beaming the air. So many yokais jumping around and laughing. “It looks like a party is going on over there!” April said pointing to a gateway. The black mist turned to a white shade and brought us down gently. The mist released us onto the ground and disappeared. “Look! There’s an area where we could go!” April squealed in delight. April’s eye gleaming with sparks. April grabbed Mikey’s hand and dragged him to a store where they could have a disguise.

Mikey’s POV:

I was trying to catch my balance after she grabbed my hand out of the ordinary. After we touched the ground like 10 seconds ago, her mood and attitude changed into some fun-loving girl. She’s acting more energetic than she used too. We reached the store and that’s where she let go of my hand. I thanked her quietly. I noticed we were in not just a party store but a weapon and armory store but except all the metal and stuff. It’s like where the thief’s and old-time warriors wear, and it was kind of cool to see that.

“Good day today kiddo’s!”

I turned around to find a clerk who was a ghost. “Good day sir! Is there and clothing size for a human and a turtle?” April asked. Did she just tell ourselves out! Why would she say she was a human? I give April a ‘disappointed’ look and turned to the clerk who had a shocked face. Oh no. “So sorry sir what she meant was-“

“A human! It’s been so long since we’ve seen a human in the underground! Oh, just wait till I tell the people of Minso!” The clerk cheered. He was dancing around doing some victory poses. “Um so sorry to interrupt but, um, by any chance what do you mean by  **Minso**?” I asked. The clerk stopped dancing and turned towards us. “Well if we're getting into some backstory I might as well start from the beginning.”

“It all started with a flower. This flower was a special kind, a flower where it can heal and kill. This flower was handled with special care because it was the only one. Us yokais been here for generations, even before the mystic city.”

“Wait, you know about the Mystic City?” April asked already looking through the clothes, grabbing out some to try one. “Why of course! It’s the reason we are all down here deep underground, now hush and let me finish.” The clerk said shushing April with a feather.

“By far, we traveled all the way down here to have some peace to our own generation, we are warriors to the king. The king is the ruler of yokais but only for the warriors. He is located through the gateway.” He pointed through the window to the gateway. “Well, what about the flower? What happened to it?” Mikey asked sort of interested in it.

“Well the flower was found by an alchemist and was a ruler with magic both light and dark, but the king was frustrated and decided to execute the alchemist out of smite. After the alchemist was defeated a curse was passed onto the king. The same king ruling right now. The curse was a downfall to his crown and will be overthrown by a true alchemist and warrior.” He said. “What about the party! What’s that about?” April asked already having an outfit on. “Well my, my! You are just in time for the festival! The festival of the flower.”

“Wait the flower is still alive?” Mikey asked also grabbing a few clothing accessories. “Yep! The flower has been alive for generations after generations. This is the year where it has been alive for a new technology year.” The clerk said grabbing some supplies. “Grab some clothes, it’s on me.” He said smiling at us. April turned towards Mikey with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed Mikey’s hand and ran straight towards the clothing aisle. “No wonder they make such a good team.” The clerk said softly, watching them grabbing some clothes that interested them.

\---Time skipped by Leo’s skateboard---

_Back at the Lair_

Leo’s POV:

“Dude, Bro, wake up…!” a soft voice said. “five...more...minutes…” I mumbled getting some more sleep, but I was awoken by a loud air horn. I jumped out of my seat so startled I grab my sword and slice the first thing I reached. I was still sleepy so when I heard a scream, I took it as a playful scream and plop back into my chair. “LEO! YOU SLICED THE MACHINE IN HALF!” I heard Raph yelled. Wait, I sliced a machine? The only machine that was in this room was Mikey’s heart monitor-OMIGOSH!

I went back up from my chair in a second and rubbed my eyes. Raph and Donnie were freaking out. Did I just kill Mikey?! Wait, where is Mikey? “Uh, Guys? I don’t think Mikey’s body is here.” I said, “ ** _WHAT?!_** ” Donnie screamed. We turned towards the bed and saw no Mikey just blankets moved all over the place. “Where’s April?!” I heard Raph screamed.

We looked back at the bean bag chair and April was missing too. “April is Missing too!” Raph said. “ _Then Call her!!_ ” I yelled. Donnie grabs his phone and dialed April. “Come on pick up...” He mumbled.

\--Back in the underground—

“I think this would suit you the most!” April said showing Mikey a jacket. The jacket had pastel yellow color with orange and black dots for the pattern and an orange hood. “Somehow you showed me my dream freaking jacket, but I thought this was a warrior stor-“

  ** _ring ring ring~_**

“Um, April? Is that your phone?” Mikey asked pointing to her buzzing jacket. April grabbed her phone out and answered. “This is April O’ Neil, how may I help you?”

“ ** _APRIL! IT'S ME DONNIE!! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!!_** ” Screamed Donnie leaving April to drop her phone but caught it before it hit the floor. “Sorry D! Mikey and I had to run some...err-, Errands! Yeah, and um, Mikey needed to get his weapon back!” April said sweating with stress. “Alright, is Mikey alright? Does he need help?” Donnie asked believing the lie. “Yeah! He is just um...” answered April. April started to run out of ideas, so April waved to Mikey and making some had motions indicating he needs to do something. Mikey is thinking really fast and said,

“ ** _APRIL WHERE ARE THE CHOCOLATES?!_** ” He yelled pushing stuff around to make noise to sound like they are in a grocery store.

April looked at him in disbelief and almost laughed. “Yeah, I have to go. See yah Don!” April said and hung up. We both look at each other and relieved a stress ‘sigh’ and laughed. “I still can’t believe that actually work!” Mikey said sitting down at a nearby stool trying to stop laughing. “And I thought Donnie was the smart one!” April said smacking a nearby wall. They just couldn’t stop laughing.

“If your kiddos could stop laughing, I might have the perfect outfit for you two.” The clerk said showing them some outfits.

The two stopped laughing and look back at the clerk to see him holding up a golden yellow jacket, a maroon dress with gold sparkles, and with boots that have stripes on them. The jacket had blue pastel stripes on the arm like Leo’s skin. He gave the outfit to April and she was ecstatic. She went straight towards the dressing room to try it on. “Here.” The clerk said giving Mikey the same jacket April gave him and gold paint. “Uh, what’s the paint for?” Mikey asked looking at the paint. It was a gold glitter paint kind, more like a paste.

“Well, it’s for some designs for your skin. Many festivals have people who have a design on their own skin which they support the flower.” The clerk said.

Time passed by and the two are already dressed. April added some accessories like gold earrings and some bracelets too. Her hair was put into a bun with a red hair tie with a small sting with colorful beads. Mikey added a maroon scarf with also gold sparkles and some black gloves.

 He painted a beautiful circle design with many details on his arm and legs from the paint and some red boots with some flower designs and lines. “We look good!” April said looking at herself in the mirror. “Let’s take a selfie, shall we?” April said shoving her phone in front of Mikey’s face.

“Sure, let’s do it.” Mikey said grabbing the phone and posing with it. They took a few photos and took a few moments to laugh at the photos.

“Sorry to ruin the fun but I think you may be late for the festival.” The clerk said pointing towards the crowd.

“Oh, my goodness he’s right!” April said panicking. “Wait! Before you two leave would you do me a favor?” The clerk asked stopping them. “Of course! You gave us new outfits and will gladly help you.” Mikey said putting an arm around April.

“I want you to take these.” The clerk said handing them some items. One was a belt and the other was a necklace. They had the same charm; it was a white pearl. “It’s a special amulet. It gives your protection from any harm. If it ever glows follow the light because, I haven’t seen my daughter in years, and I want to know if she’s okay.” The clerk said putting the little accessories on us.

“She has one of these, so you’ll know if it’s her one if it glows.” The clerk said putting finishing touches on our clothes. “We’ll find your daughter sir. We promise.” April said giving the man a handshake and walking out of the store.

“That necklace is really pretty.” Mikey said twirling the pearl around on April’s neck. “Yeah same for your belt. At least it has some other pearls so it will glow so bright!” April responded pointing to the small little pearls around the big one.

**-They had a mission to do, and they’ll complete no matter what.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the people who are reading this! Some of these parts are funny to me and if you find a part you like and want to draw it. Feel free too! I'm on Instagram @lazukibaby and I'll love to see the artwork! Again, thank you for reading this and I'll post the next chapter soon! MWAH!~


End file.
